1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to transport carriers and devices, and, more particularly, to a mobile carrier to easily transport devices needed by physically challenged persons, and particularly, augmentative communication devices, or computers, for use by such persons.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication is the essences of human life, and the ability to achieve and move forward is often dependent on such ability. For those not born with an ability to communicate, or for those who have limited communication skills, life is often difficult and uncontrollable. However, new technology, such as laptop computers and augmentive communication devices have been conceived and brought to the market to help impaired individuals.
The market availability of such devices has granted people who lack the ability to communicate an opportunity to do so. Such devices allow individuals who are thought never to have the capability of achieving, to grow and create bright futures for themselves, and their loved ones.
There are a variety of augmentive communication devices available. Such devices vary in size, shape, weight and complexity, but all have some form of computerized voice, and a selection of letters, words or complete thoughts that a user may choose from. Some of these devices portray, by pictures, the thoughts to be transmitted. All such devices may be changed by a user, and enhance as the user's intelligence progresses.
Laptop computers may also be used by non-oral persons. Such laptop computers may also be modified to act as an augmentive communication device. Therefore, laptop computers and augmentive communication devices have created greater freedom for non-oral people. Furthermore, for non-ambulatory persons, a unit has been designed which is held by a specially designed mounting bracket on a wheelchair, or the like. This allows the wheelchair occupant to use the communication unit whenever and wherever they want. This mounting bracket, however, is not adaptable, and may not be easily moved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,089 to Sohrt et al. discloses a mobile carrier for an augmentive communication device for use by semi-ambulant persons. This carrier may be pushed or pulled to accommodate a user's preference for walking and their disability. The handle of this carrier is adjusted to accommodate different persons of different heights, as well as to adapt to an individual's needs, depending on the severity of their handicap. The carrier is foldable, so as to be easily transported in a small space. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,089 ("'089") is incorporated in its entirety herein, by this reference thereto. The device disclosed in the '089 patent contains only two wheels, is not as strong or durable, and has been found not to be useful for all uses, nor in all circumstances.
There, therefore, exists a need for a carrier device to help semi-ambulatory, non-oral persons over some of their challenges when using and transporting augmentive communication devices. Additionally, such an improved carrier should be easily pushed or pulled by a person and, at the same time, stronger so as to stand up under substantially all conditions of use.